food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tonkotsu Ramen
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Unadon |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Rum Dumpling |fa2 = Aizen |recipe = Grilled Prawns |food type = Staple Food |birthplace = Japan |birth year = 20th century |cn name = 豚骨拉面 |personality = Calm and Righteous |height = 164 cm |likes1 = Long Bao |likes2 = Unadon |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Yamamura Hibiku |cvcn = |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = no |get KR = no |quote = What I truly yearn for, is a peaceful life. |bio = Passionate and righteous, she appears to be the boss of a Ramen shop who simply want a peaceful life. However, her benign demeanor is simply a cover to hide her contrasting past. |food introduction = In traditional Chinese and Japanese, the word "豚" stands for "猪"(pig). The base of the soup in a bowl of Tonkotsu Ramen is prepared by boiling pork bone and various type of vegetables. Additionally, the life of Tonkotsu Ramen lies in its soup. After 24 hours of boiling, the base of the soup is rich in bone collagen. As the bewitching scent of Tonkotsu Ramen gushes into your nostrils, your saliva would begin to drip. Although Ramen spreads from China to Japan, but because it underwent transformation in Japanese soil, this form of Ramen represents Japanese Ramen in the present age. Apparently, it has been said that the true methods of preparing Japanese Ramen is kept a secret, and only by travelling to Japan can one truly taste it. |acquire = *TBA |events = |power = 1505 |atk = 52 |def = 11 |hp = 512 |crit = 421 |critdmg = 1152 |atkspd = 1122 |normaltitle = Clear Warning |normal = Tonkotsu Ramen manipulates her food box, dealing 40% damage ATK as damage to the nearest three enemy units, plus 22 additional damage, also dealing 40% damage per attack and 10 additional damage, lasting 4 seconds. |energytitle = TBA |energy = Tonkotsu Ramen flips, throwing her food box, dealing 100% damage ATK as damage to the nearest enemy unit, plus 289 additional damage, with a 70% possibility of stunning the unit for 5 seconds. |linktitle = TBA |link = Tonkotsu Ramen flips, throwing out her food box, dealing 120% damage ATK as damage to the nearest enemy unit, plus 347 additional damage, with a 70% possibility of stunning the unit for 5 seconds. |pair = Unadon |name = |contract = How do you do? I'm Tonkotsu Ramen. As you can see, I'm just an ordinary ramen. CN- Nice to meet you, I'm Tonkotsu Ramen... As you can see, I'm just your ordinary boss of a ramen shop. |login = Welcome! ... Ah, Master Attendant. What's wrong, for you to come to my turf... no, to my shop at this hour? |arena = Ahh~ so cold~ ... what are you laughing at? If you laugh anymore than that, I'll shove you into the ice! |skill = Very well! I'll pay you back for this! Cn: An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth! |ascend = I have to rely on this power again... |fatigue = This is getting hard on me... is it still not break time yet? |recovering = It'll be perfect if I can have some sake too... |attack = You're telling me to crush them? *chuckles* Then, how much are you willing to pay, M-a-s-t-e-r? |ko = So this is what it feels like, to still wanting to wreak havoc some more, but your body just won't listen to you, huh... |notice = Food's ready. Eat it while it's still hot! I won't forgive you if you leave any, okay? |idle1 = You shouldn't rely too much on violence. ... Though it does come in handy sometimes. |idle2 = Unadon sometimes can be useful too, but I guess it depends on how we're using him. |idle3 = I've never imagined that I can spend the days peacefully like this... ah, I'm done boiling the noodles. Should I put a lot into your bowl? |interaction1 = My past? There's nothing's interesting about it. Instead, how about you tell me yours? |interaction2 = I'll 'politely ask' those good-for-nothings to leave, so you can just take it easy here. |interaction3 = Youngsters nowadays absolutely has no manners. I'll beat some mannerisms into them next time I see them again. ... Hm? I'm talking about about the young customers here. Who did you think I was talking about? |pledge = Thank you. You gave me chance to enjoy a quiet life, away from fights. Starting from today, I'll throw away my past and focus on managing our future together. |intimacy1 = Living free from worldly cares... *chuckles* I've never imagined that I can have this kind of lifestyle before. It's alright, come closer to me~ |intimacy2 = You got injured? Stay still, I'll treat your wounds. ... Is it hurt? Don't worry, I'll cut of their fingers later. |intimacy3 = Anyone can change if they want... ah, I'm not talking about you. You're fine as you are now. Just like this eternally unchanging tonkotsu soup that makes anyone misses its taste. |victory = Been while since I'm doing any fight, but it seems I can still be put in active duty! |defeat = Shit... one more time...! |feeding = You prepared this for me? I like it~ Thank you! In return... how about I give you free second serving? *chuckles* |skin = |format = |skin quote = |skin acquire = |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = * In her Japanese voice, she speaks in Hakata dialect. Probably because the ramen dish originates from Fukuoka (Fukuoka Prefecture, Kyushu) and Hakata is the historical name of central Fukuoka. |tips = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}